2014.04.13 - The Mystery of the Five-In-One
Leo set an appointment with Emma, actually coming to the Academy at a time good for her. He nods to the secretary, and heads on in at the proper time. "Emma," he greets after the door is closed behind him. He hasn't seen Emma since the Darkseid battle, keeping mostly to himself while also studying remotely. Just by not working and having nothing to do except study and sleep, he has gotten ahead in his school work by a few months at least. "Leo, darling." When Leo arrived Emma was looking over her bookshelf, seemingly lost in throught. But really she was having a quick telepathic conversation elsewhere with someone else in the school. "It's been some time hasn't it?" She stepped forward to kiss him lightly on both cheeks, with a small smile on her face, "I hope you've recovered well from everything. How dreadful." She gestured towards her seating area. Two small posh couches around a glass coffee table, where she takes her most casual meetings. That day she was dressed in a white and silver buckled corset with a white blazer with tight slacks and knee high boots. Typical school teacher outfit, of course. Leo returns those kisses and grins, "Yes, how utterly dreadful," seeming to find Emma's choice of words amusing and cute. Only Leo likely finds Emma 'cute and adorable'. Then again, he has seen a side of her few have. He moves to have a seat. Leo himself is dressed in a long-sleeved ribbed turtleneck, stylish faded jeans, and his favorite black boot Guccis. His jewery is minimum, but the fact he wears a silver metal bracelet and a simple chain is bold enough. "How would you feel about a very private conversation?" He means a telepathic conversation. A wicked smirk spreads across her lips as she moves to cross her legs, and drape her arms across the back of her couch, "Oh my favorite kind! It's good to share with Auntie Emma." And with that they are taken to another room, mentally. They are in the same couches and other immediate furnishings but the room has been replaced with space, a rather spectacular view from Saturn she snagged from Noh-varr, "And here we are, privacy. Don't worry, in person one would think you're asking me for relationship advice." Leo roll his eyes at the Auntie part. But then he feels himself elsewhere. He glances at the planet, not having seen it that close himself. He should look into pushing his limits with the assistance of oxygen. But still, he looks back over at Emma. "Relationship advice? Gee, thanks," and Leo smirks a bit at that as he flops down and sprawls across a couch. "There is much to discuss," he does confess. "I'd still like to learn Japanese from you, but I'd also like to accelerate my education. My responsibilities have increased recently and other interests are coming to the forefront, but I refuse to give up on obtaining a degree." He is thoughtful, "In either case, we can discuss that in more detail in a bit, I just wanted to lay it out on the table." Emma nodded as she herself enjoyed the view. It could have been romantic otherwise, for now it was simply stunning, "It seemed fitting. And yes, I figured that was on the horizon the day your father gave you that position. Leo is becoming a man right in front of my very eyes. Hm." Without really probing his thoughts, outside of this communication he looked exhausted judging by his body language. She rose from her spot to join him on his couch, and gently stroked his hair, "Perhaps you have /too/ much on your plate. I'll see to it that you learn Japanese and get your education. Now what is it you'd like to talk to me about? I quite doubt that's all." "Hrm, I'll take that as a compliment," rather than assuming Emma meant insult of him being a boy prior. Ah, Luthors. Still, Leo doesn't center on that. "Information. There was a project that involved multiple telepathic clones. I couldn't gain access to it however, it was locked down very tightly. I only found a few references. The number of clones were not accessiable, who they were cloned from, or their purpose. However, I did gather they were all from the same so-called 'donor', and were completely Earth-based in genetics." The girls, the five girls that Emma adores so. Emma's brow quirks, clones had been one of Emma's theories on her beloved Five-in-one. She stops moving her hand, and lets out a sigh. Her ever-present sly smile faded as she looked to the side. Suddenly space didn't look so thrilling. Her voice lowered, "Is that so? Well that's that." There was silence for a few moments and she mulls this over. She looked down then to make eye contact, "I hope you didn't obtain this information at a danger to yourself, does anyone know about this?" "No. I did a lot of research on similar topics. I made it seem very coincidental. When denied access, I didn't push, that would have stirred up suspicion. If my clearance rises in the future, I'll see about obtaining you more information, but for now...I can only bring suspicions." Leo is quiet for a few moments. "You know, I can perform the tests, the Academy has the needed equipment, if you want to know for sure. A parentage test would reveal just how genetically similar you are." He doesn't push, because Leo understands that Emma may not wish to know the truth in a case like this. To have her DNA potentially taken away against her will, to be betrayed on that personal of a level, it is a big thing to swallow. Emma rose from her spot on the couch, and crossed her arms in front of her chest with a more worried look on her face. She changed the scenery so that they were closer to Earth. She considered her words before speaking, "That decision I'll leave to the Five-In-One. This would be /worse/ then figuring you are adopted. With their permission, I'd like to do the test." She let out a small laugh, and ran her fingers though her hair, "Besides, there is a chance I might not be the 'donor' since I'm naturally a brunette. Still, thank you for doing this Leo. With the information you've obtained so far I do in fact owe you one." Leo then says, "You are always helping me and looking after me Emma. This is the least I could do to replay the loyalty and support you have always given me. I treat others how they treat me. I am only repaying you in kind," he states clearly. | Emma turned around and that small charming smile returned on her face, "I've got an eye for gems, and knew you would be one day. With a bit of help, of course from yours truly." She let out a soft laugh that still turned into a sigh, "Even if this is less than stellar news. Still, it's a step closer to finding out the puzzle that is my...girls. Thank you, Leo. Truly." "We have too many egos in my head," Leo playfully teases Emma. He knows his is large enough. But he then holds a hand out toward Emma to welcome her to sit by him on the couch. "Now to distract you again. Any ideas on the acceleration of my education?" "Too True." Emma moved to sit back onto the couch, and re-crossed her legs. With another breath she was feeling more like herself again. The stress was there, but only accompanied by loads of other stress. "Sign the right papers and you've been to classes you in no way have been to and we can get you graduated in no time. But I think you'd have to finally pick a major and some minors, of course. I'd go a bit over the top because you're a Luthor. Overachievers, the lot of you." She tossed him a wink and let out a soft laugh. "I should be registered as Communications major and Criminal Justice minor. The key however is the knowledge. It's more than just papers, knowledge is power. And...I need to become a better communicator," Leo confesses at the end. Emma smiled and reached out and gave his side a gentle but flirty squeeze, "Oh so this /is/ about relationship advice? I just knew it." She let out a soft laugh and rested one arm on the back of the couch, and rested her head in her hand, "You've gotten better, but yes. I can dump information into your head like I can speaking Japanese. You could pick select classes to focus on and we just...breeze through the rest. With me you have many options at your disposal. And you'd hardly find a teacher who is more fun." "Not the romantic kind though," Leo states to Emma with a bit of a wicked grin. "I'll have to say, you have challenged me, and drove me nuts at other times, a very unique aspect for a teacher." There is a pause from Leo though, "There is a flaw with the data dump though," and it seems Leo has done something like this before, but it isn't clear; some of Emma's own blocks prevent seeing further into it without a fight. "Application of said knowledge. I'm sure I can past tests or whatever else needs handled to get the degree, but I need to be able to apply the information inside my head. Sometimes....I have difficulty with it." Not an easy confession from Leo. "Merely obtaining the knowledge I doubt will be enough, I'll still need your assistance Emma." Leo asking for help is perhaps amusing, as he struggles so much with it. Thankfully Emma has the unique experience of helping Leo, often. As he has pointed out, she has done this several times. It was a welcomed burden, and is asked for less and less lately. Growing up right before her eyes! Sob. Emma quirked a brow in regards to the information dump. But she did nod once, "Yes it can be...awkward, which I can speak from personal experience. For a subject you truly want to excel at, some actual learning would be recommended. And admittedly, some on the job training can be the most useful knowledge." A thought occurred, "I know you're rather busy but you could always shadow me for a week. I know I don't look it, but I am exceedingly busy with my business projects. I made a multi billion dollar business out of nothing, and that isn't boasting, just fact." A nod at that, "I would like that." Leo definitely wouldn't mind the information dump, but he's wanting more than that to make sure he truly understands the topics. He knows the limitations of it, and strives to overcome them even as he hungers for knowledge. There is something working beneath the surface with him, plans within plans. He's learning, he's growing, and he's also starting to keep more secrets. Emma should be proud. Emma grinned and gave him a soft squeeze on the leg, closer to his knee, "Fantastic. This will be fun." Emma waved a hand and they were back in her office. It was important for a man like Leo to learn how to keep secrets, and to plan within a plan. Good thing he was a White Prince after all. Emma rose and smiled warmly at him, "This will be a challenge, but should be quite a learning experience. Also I just fired my personal assistant so this will be helpful for me." Emma slid off her blazer and tossed it onto her couch as she made her way over to her cell phone and sent a quick text, "We'll begin next week. This will be fun, you'll see." "Seriously, just fired them?" Leo shakes his head at that. "Try not to fire me, will you?" A bit of a smirk at that. "Very well, next week. I'll arrange things with LexCorp to make it happen. When would you like to meet for the 'information sharing'." Leo knows it will be exhausting for him, and it may even be exhausting for Emma...he isn't sure. He wants to make sure to prepare for it. Emma smiled and brushed her hair over her shoulder. It was feeling a little long. Perhaps she should get it trimmed or properly grow it out. She grinned, "I'll do it in the car, we'll have plenty of chances for the information exchange, let's avoid 'dump' from now on. Such an unpleasant word." She placed her phone aside and stepped towards him and touched a finger to his well-defined jaw, "Don't you worry about that. It's not half as dreadful as it seems. Just an odd experience. And don't stain my dry cleaning and you should be fine." Leo mmms a bit distractedly at the touch along his jaw line. But he then blinks, "Of course. I look forward to the experience." Only with Emma. But he then moves to stand, his hand raising to cup yours as he does so, before turning his face to kiss the inside of Emma's wrist. "It is always an honor to spend time with you and learn from you Emma," his tone respectful and sincere sounding. The corner of Emma's mouth does an odd little peculiar smile and her cheeks blush slightly. Or is it the makeup? Always so hard to tell. She tilts her head to the side, "Mm. Such a gentleman you've grown up to be. I'm sure you'll learn much more from under me. It has been a welcome gift to teach you." Leo smirks at that, "Of course, I learn only from the best Emma." He gives Emma's hand a gentle, careful squeeze before he leans forward to kiss Emma's forehead. "And it is a joy for me. I should be going, I've taken much of your time already. Let me know what time you wish to meet Monday." Category:Log